


That First Morning

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [416]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, Morning After, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Tony wakes up and Pepper's still there, which is great. Fantastic, really.Until he realizes that he has no idea what comes next.





	That First Morning

Tony wakes knowing instantly that something is unusual, that something big happened last night. It takes him some time, but his brain reboots in about thirty seconds and he figures it out.

Pepper. Pepper’s in bed. Still in bed, she stayed, the bed is warm and feels softer, somehow. He knew she’d stay, or assumed it at least–she’s that type of person, it’s that type of relationship–but it still makes something inside him melt a bit.

He takes a moment to bask in the warmth of the bed. There’s a couple inches between them, she’s apparently not one to sleep all pressed up against her bed partner, but she’s still close enough to sense if not directly feel.

After absorbing that, he opens his eyes and turns slowly, carefully, to see what she looks like like this. He’s seen her asleep before, although only rarely. She’s stubbornly refused to quit before, fallen asleep in her office or on the couch.

But she was never relaxed then, like she is now. Her hair’s spread out against the pillows, her face soft in sleep. One hand is curled up by the pillow and Tony has a strong urge to gently toy with her fingers.

He stifles it, lest he wake her.

Of course, that leads to the thought of what exactly he should do to wake her. Let her sleep as long as possible? She works hard and could definitely use the rest. Or should he…they had a good time last night, he’s almost one hundred percent positive she did, anyways, he knows what he’s good at. Should he wake her up with more? Is that the proper protocol for morning afters? He thinks he has a handle on what she likes, but then again…

Should he do breakfast in bed? Classic, cliche, sure, but for a reason. No strawberries. He remembers that.

The thought of food reminds him that he’d been pretty nervous at dinner last night, which was some fancy small plate thing anyways. His stomach growls, incredibly loudly.

And that, of course, is what wakes Pepper up, and Tony wants to sink into the mattress and then the earth itself, let it swallow him whole.

Pepper just smiles. Tony’s never used the word soft to describe her before, but first thing in the morning, it’s an apt description. Even this smile. “Hungry?” She asks, her voice a little raspy.

Tony feels his face burning. “I…I…sorry I woke you,” he manages.

She makes a long, pleasant noise, then stretches her entire body, shifting the sheets off of herself. “Time to get up, anyways, I think,” she says. She looks at him, that smile still firmly in place. Soft and small. She reaches out and touches his stubbly cheek. “Shower and then breakfast?”

Tony nods, watches her stand, watches her walk towards his ensuite like it’s a familiar pattern for her. “Want to join me in that shower?” she asks.

He scrambles out of bed to follow her.


End file.
